


First Kiss

by anxious_soul



Series: Destiel Words from Table Prompt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys Kissing, Cute, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Language, Nerd Dean Winchester, Shy Dean Winchester, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Cas finally asks Dean out on a date after Dean exposes his sexuality in front of the entire cafeteria and after Charlie schemes.They end up having their first kiss after their date.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is going to be a series of 50 one-shots based off of a Table Prompt I found on Tumblr.  
> The table consisted of 45 words, the last 5 being 'Writer's Choice' where I'll be searching the internet for other prompts.
> 
> The collage below this (along with the rest I make for each story) is made by me on pixlr.com/express (if anyone wanted to know) that being said while I may sort of own the collage, I don't own the images inside.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (or Marvel as it is mentioned twice).
> 
> No warnings other than several swear words.

**001 First Kiss**

 

When Dean had finally come out of the closet, his parents, Mary and John Winchester, simply smiled, stating that they had always known. Sam too had grinned at his big brother, telling him he knew as he rolled his eyes. Truth be told, the other Winchester’s would be forever grateful that Charlie Bradbury, Dean’s best friend, had convinced the boy to come out as the other Winchester’s were worried Dean would pretend to be straight in worry that his parents and brother would be disgusted by his sexuality, but luckily, they weren’t.

Still, even though Dean had come out, no one really knew, as Dean (unlike Charlie) didn’t go around making everyone know of his sexual orientation.

But then on a Friday afternoon, a cheerleader wandered over to Dean, her cleavage peeking out of her top and the skirt she wore barely covered her rear end, leaving nothing to the imagination. She leaned down so his face was next to her breasts and asked Dean out on a date (he was, after all, a very hot boy that everyone wanted to date). He tried to be polite and decline but as she kept insisting, he abruptly stood up. Slamming his hand down harshly on the table in the cafeteria and practically shouting,

“For fuck sake woman, I’m gay!” The girl blushed, before skittering away just as Dean realised he had outed himself in front of the entire school.

The response he got was unexpected, cheers and applauds rang out, echoing loudly as the boy blushed and tried to hide in his seat, slumping lower and lower in it. What Dean didn’t notice, however, as he wallowed in his embarrassment, was Castiel Novak, the boy who Dean had been crushing on since high school started several years ago, had smiled to himself, a glimmer of hope crossing through the boy’s eyes. Charlie did notice this though and smirked to herself.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“So, were my eyes deceiving me or does Castiel the-stern-and-emotionless Novak have a little crush on Dean?”  
  
“I do not know what you are talking about. If you will excuse me.”  
  
“Woah there, tiger.” Charlie said grabbing hold of his arm, “Please say you do have a crush on him because Dean has been in love with you since the first year here.”  
  
“I beg your pardon!”  
  
“Oh you heard me, big guy. Look, ask Dean out, I guarantee he’ll say yes.” And for once, Castiel took a leap of faith and decided to follow the red-heads advice.

**——LINE BREAK——**

It was finally the end of the day. Dean was beyond exhausted, while no one had teased or bullied him for his sexuality, people had kept coming up to him and patting him on the back, congratulating him for coming out. It was surprisingly tiring. So he grabbed his things from his locker and as he went to close it, he jumped. Castiel Novak was on the other side, previously hiding behind the locker door.  
  
“Cas! You scared me!” Dean gasped, not noticing that he had given the boy a nickname, though Castiel had noticed and tilted his head,  
  
“You gave me a nickname.” He stated,  
  
“I..uhh..umm…sorry?” Dean stuttered as tints of red crawled up his neck and scattered across his cheeks,  
  
“No…” Castiel drawled, “I find that I rather like it. It is far better than my brother, Gabriel’s nicknames for me.” There was an awkward silence surrounding them both before Cas released a deep breath, “I…would you like to go out on a… a date…with me?” He said watching as Dean blinked in shock before a large, yet somehow shy grin stretched across his face,  
  
“I’d love to Cas.”  
  
“I shall pick you up at 6 pm and we can go out for dinner, if that would be alright with you?”  
  
“That sounds great, do I need to dress up? Or is this casual?”  
  
“Casual attire would be more appropriate. I will see you then…goodbye, Dean.” The shorter man turned abruptly and walked away, leaving Dean to stare at his back with a silly grin.

“I take it he asked you out?” Came Charlie’s voice, startling Dean as he walked to his car in a trance,  
  
“Yeah -wait how’d you know?”  
  
“Well, for one your grin says a lot and also I may or may not have metaphorically kicked his ass into asking you out.” Dean smiled gratefully and gave her a kiss on the cheek,  
  
“Thanks, Charlie.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Three hours. Dean had three hours until the man he had was in love -and no that is not an exaggeration- with, before taking him out for dinner. He’d informed his parents when he had gotten home -or rather his mum had forced it out of him when she had spotted him fretting over what to wear while he was in his towel after showering and then informed the rest of the Winchester clan. She helped him pick out a simple red plaid shirt with a tight-fitting black t-shirt that had a glowing circle in the centre of the chest area -to anyone who didn’t like or know of Marvel then they wouldn’t understand that it was designed to look like Tony Stark/Iron Man’s Arc Reactor- to go underneath along with some jeans that fit him in all the right areas -he was silently glaring whilst mentally thanking his mum because she was totally picking out tight clothes for a reason.  
  
“Go put these on and then you’ll look perfect.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back downstairs.

The time went by quickly until he had exactly thirty minutes to wait. Then time seemed to take the piss with him. Dean sat down and scrolled through Instagram, waiting patiently in the living room with the rest of his family. When he checked the time after what seemed like ten minutes, he found that it was really only 17:34, he released a long sigh. Deciding that if time was going to be that slow, he may as well catch up on some much-needed sleep. Getting comfortable, he passed out within seconds and was woken abruptly when someone shook his shoulder, glaring up at his brother he took a look at his watch 17:58. “Your date’s here,” Sam told him with a smirk. Dean stood and as he walked to the door, he paused, checking his hair and straightening his outfit as he walked by the mirror in the hallway. He opened the door and there he stood, Cas had a white henley shirt on that was so tight that Dean could see the outlines of his muscles, along with a denim jacket over top with black jeans.  
  
“Hello, Dean.” Came the deep voice of the man,  
  
“Hey, Cas.” Dean had almost forgotten what words were,  
  
“You two kids go have fun. Use protection.” Called his dad from the living room making Dean cough and splutter in embarrassment and Cas release a chuckle that made Dean’s heart and gut flutter,  
  
“Dad!” The two finally left and Cas drove them to the mysterious destination.

“So where exactly are we going, Cas?”  
  
“I thought maybe the Roadhouse, but if you don’t want to go there, we can go someplace else.”  
  
“Nah, I like the Roadhouse, a family friend owns it. She’s like an aunt to me and Sammy.”  
  
“That’s good. I was a bit worried about where to take you and thought maybe the Roadhouse was more…’up your alley’ as they say. I do hope you don’t take offence to that.”  
  
“It’s fine, Cas. Don’t worry! I get what you mean. The only time you’ll really find me in a fancy restaurant is if it’s with my family or some sort of occasion.” They arrived at the bar like restaurant and were greeted by Ellen.

“Hello, sweetheart, what you doin’ here?”  
  
“Hey, Ellen.” Dean replied giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “I’m on a date, this is Castiel.” They exchanged pleasantries before being seated in a booth. As they waited for their ordered food, they started talking.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“So tell me about your family, Cas.” Dean murmured initiating the conversation,  
  
“Well, there are six of us all together. My father is an author and has written a successful series but under a pseudonym. Then there is my two oldest twin brothers, Michael and Luke. They are 27 years old and well… they stirred up a lot of drama a seven years ago. Then there is Gabriel who is 21, he’s a bit of a Trickster -okay he’s a lot of a Trickster- also a sugar fiend. Then me and then there’s Anna, she’s in the same grade as Sam I think.” Cas said before taking sip from his coca cola,

“What about your mum?” Dean asked before his eyes widened, “Oh geez, I am so sorry Cas, I’m an asshole like that, I don’t think before I speak!” He slapped his hand against his forehead,

“No, no. It’s quite alright. She actually ran away a week after giving birth to Anna. Guess she got fed up of us.”  
  
“Oh. I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean reached across the table and put his hand on top of Cas’ in a comforting gesture,

“It is fine, Dean. Truth be told, she was a rather horrible woman. I can’t remember much of her, but I know she was very strict and stern. Gabriel told me she actually slapped Luke across the face once because he got a C on his maths paper.”  
  
“That’s terrible!” Dean replied, eyes wide in concern to which Cas smiled at the man’s big heart, “Cas, would you like to tell me about the drama between your oldest brothers? I don’t mean to be pushy or rude, it’s just I noticed when you told me, it looked like you wanted to tell me.”  
  
“I…that would be nice, Dean. I’ve never told anyone and it’s too awkward to bring up at home, it’s sort of forbidden territory…” Dean gave Cas’ hand a squeeze,  
  
“I’m a good listener.” He murmured before their food was placed in front of them and they fell into a silence as they ate their burgers and fries.

“It happened when they were in university, but no one really knows what caused it.” Cas suddenly said as he finished his burger and started nibbling his way through his fries, occasionally dipping them in ketchup, “They practically started a war against one another and dragged most of the family into it. They shouted and screamed about the other and refused to be in the same room. It was so bad, especially when we went to my grandmother’s funeral and they both showed up which resulted in them fighting and being dragged out by my uncles.

"My dad finally managed to put a stop to it, I mean this in no disrespect to my father, but he is rather… mild, he doesn’t like confrontations or fighting. But when I was ten, he…he was downright terrifying. We…we had invited them, the twins, over for Thanksgiving and they didn’t realise the other would be there for some reason. But the moment they saw each other…it was utter Hell. Everything was being thrown about and dad was trying to calm them down whilst he and Gabe protected us from being hurt but then Gabe was knocked unconscious and ended up in a coma for almost three months. Dad…he went fucking ballistic. I was in a corner making sure Anna couldn’t see what was going on as I kept her buried against my chest with my hands over her ears, Gabriel was bleeding profusely from his head a few feet away from me. Dad screamed for silence and got it, the twins were stunned as was I…I mean our mild, well-tempered and shy dad suddenly turned into a different person…” Cas paused and took in Dean’s t-shirt, “He’s like Bruce Banner, all shy, but then when he gets mad he turns into the Hulk -if that makes it easier to picture. He forced them both into a room where they would talk it out and make friends. They eventually came out hours later, meeting us all at the hospital where they apologised and cried. I had never seen either of them cry so it was a truly memorable and terrifying day for me. But…we’re all closer now, the experience made everyone realise just how important family is.”

“I am so sorry, Cas. I’ve met Gabe, despite the age difference he and Sam get on quite well as Sam has a part-time job at Gabe’s sweet store and I…I never imagined that something like that could happen to such a cheerful guy like him. Though I’m glad you’re all closer now. Family is so important.” Dean smiled and finished eating his meal before a brunette waitress came and took their empty plates away, she came back to hand them the dessert menus and another glass of coke each.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Tell me about yours,” Cas said as before ordering himself the ice cream and hot caramel sauce desert, Dean ordered the apple pie before handing the waitress his and Cas’ menus and looking back at the blue-eyed beauty.  
  
“Well there’s my mum, she’s amazing and makes the best damn apple pie. She works from home, but I’m not really sure what she does, to be honest, it sounds like a complicated job.” Cas laughed at this, thinking it was rather cute how Dean looked when he was a little flustered, “Then there’s my dad, he works at Singer’s Mechanics -I help out when I have time between school and studying, I plan to work there after university. Then there’s Sammy, he’s just turned fourteen and is almost the same height as me so that’s worrying!” They both chuckled, “Then there’s Bobby, he’s like an uncle to me. He owns the mechanics and has always been there for me. He taught me that family doesn’t end in blood. Then you met Ellen, she’s like my aunt, which makes her daughter, Jo, my cousin of sorts, though I’ve always seen her as a little sister.” He pointed to the blonde girl whose back was facing them,  
  
“She’s been glaring at me the entire time.” Cas murmured causing Dean to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment,  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that, she means well, but she’s always had a crush on me. I tried to ignore it, always telling her how much I love her as a sister. Always bring the sisterly bond in. But I don’t think she ever took a hint.” Cas just smiled at the man.

**——LINE BREAK——**

They finished their desserts and had one more glass of coke before deciding to leave. Dean grabbed his wallet from his back pocket as Cas did the same,

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dean.”  
  
“Excuse me!”  
  
“No, I asked you out, therefore I pay.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“Dean, let your date pay for the meals. Next time you get to organise the date and pay.” Ellen stated firmly as she handed Castiel the card machine and allowed him to pay as Ellen stared at Dean, who sighed in defeat.  
  
“Fine…” As they were leaving, however, Dean put down a few notes for a tip, smirking to himself as Cas glared at him, placing the cash he had grabbed back in his wallet.  
  
“That was rather sneaky of you, Dean.” He grumbled Dean didn’t reply, only giving Cas a cheeky grin.

**——LINE BREAK——**

By the time they pulled up outside of the Winchester household, it was passed 10 pm. Cas walked his date to the front door, where they stared at each other for several minutes as the porch light turned on next to them because of the sensors.

“I had an amazing time, Cas. Thank you for asking me out and paying for dinner -but next time I swear to you, I am paying!” Dean murmured as he looked down at the man ever so slightly,

“Next time, you say?”  
  
“Well, that’s if you would like there to be a next time?” Dean asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
  
“I’d love for there to be a next time…and many more next times.” Cas replied, slowly moving closer to Dean, “I had a very fun night, it was the best date I’ve ever been on.”  
  
“Same.” Dean’s response was barely audible as he breathed out.

The distance between their lips closed as they met, fitting together perfectly like a jigsaw piece. They started relaxed as though their lips were slow-dancing to the sound of their heartbeats. Speed came gradually as Cas pushed Dean against the door gently so not to wake anyone up or hurt Dean. Tongues battled for dominance, Dean submitting and letting Cas take control as they wrapped their arms around each other, fingers tangled in strands of hair as they were lost in the bliss of the others touch. The romance books Dean had read were true. When two beings kissed each other with so much love, fireworks could be heard. They finally pulled away, albeit begrudgingly, as their lungs demanded oxygen. Red cheeks and darkened eyes. They stared at each other as they caught their breath. Small smiles of pure glee and love were painted on their faces.

“That was one hell of a kiss.” They jumped, clearly startled as they looked up to where the voice had come from. Looking out of the window above the door was Dean’s family. Their faces brightened in embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position, though Dean grinned,  
  
“The first kiss should always be memorable and I bet we’ll be remembering this one for a while.” As he spoke, his eyes were focused on Castiel’s blue ones,  
  
“That we will.” They said goodnight and Dean remained outside of his house, watching as Cas got in his car and drove himself home.

As he walked inside and went up to his room, ignoring his teasing family as he walked by them with his fingers gently touching his lips. He changed and got under his bed covers, fingers still touching his lips as he remained in his trance-like state. He felt his mother enter his room and take a seat on the side of his bed.  
  
"Good date?”  
  
“The best.”  
  
“You love him, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, I really do.” He looked up at his mother, a worried expression flitting across his face, “I’m worried.”  
  
“That he’ll get bored of you?” She asked wanting to make sure what he was worried about,  
  
“Yes.” She chuckled at her son, running her hand through his hair,  
  
“Darling, I watched you both kiss, whether you believe it or not, but a kiss like that -a first kiss like that is one that holds a promise. A promise that you’ll both be together for a very long time. You’re expressions told me enough, you love him and he loves you.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes. I believe that the ‘thing’ you and Castiel have is pure and honest.”  
  
“Thanks, ma. Good night.”  
  
“Good night, sweetheart. I love you.”  
  
“Love you too.” He murmured settling down and quickly succumbing to the land of Nod. His thoughts and dreams shaped by the memory of his first kiss with Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say that I am British. I will not be using American English because it goes against everything for me, no that is not supposed to be offensive, but I happen to know a lot of Brits who feel the same way.  
> For example, instead of:  
> ‘color’ it will be ‘colour’  
> ‘mom’ it will be ‘mum’  
> ‘math’ it will be ‘maths’ etc.  
> Please know, however, that I will try to remember to say ‘candy’ instead of ‘sweets’ because whenever I buy American candy, I do refer to it as ‘candy’ instead of sweets.  
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment -I reply to comments all the time no matter if one is added a year or so after this has been posted.  
> Bye!


End file.
